To Taste
by Br1tneyAnn
Summary: A story of a boy raised by a snake thrown into the Wizarding World only to find out he can smell better than anyone (snakes determine smell by taste, hence title) Eventual Drarry! Idea based off Perfume by Patrick Suskind. First chapter is mainly info, whole story is Harry learning how to live with his abilities. REVIEW PLEASE!


Title: To Taste

Author: Br1tneyAnn

Rating: M

Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Genre: Drama/Romance

Warnings: Gay pairings, _possible_ murder!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! And the basic concept/idea comes from Perfume by Patrick Suskind. READ IT.

Summary: A story of a boy raised by a snake thrown into the Wizarding World only to find out he can smell better than anyone (snakes determine smell by taste, hence title) Eventual Drarry! Idea based off Perfume by Patrick Suskind.

JUST SAYING, the beginning has two paragraphs mainly consisting of information you already know, so please don't leave! I know it's annoying to read this part over and ooverr… If you **must, read** the **first sentence** and the **last half of the second paragraph**.

**Chapter One**

In the early 21st century United Kingdom lived a young man who had skills and characteristics so inhuman, he could hardly be considered one. His name was Harry Potter and- don't let the average name fool you, muggle, it certainly is a magical one. Why? He defeated a Dark Lord, _that's_ why! He was born July 31, 1980 to Lily and James Potter, both of whom were caught in the middle of an awful prophecy. Said prophecy was spoken to one of two people to whom it concerned, second being Harry and first being the _Dark_ Lord Voldemort.

When Lord Voldemort heard of this prophecy, he was scared, or rather, he felt _threatened_ by this young infant. So, this evil wizard came to the Potter's house on the night of October 31, 1981 to rid himself of this threat. He killed the man and killed the woman, but when he tried to kill Harry- the curse rebounded and killed _him_! Of course, Voldemort could not die, but he had anticipated this baby having powers he knew not of. Was this it? This child was unable to _die_?

A spy who was not far from the house when this catastrophe was happening heard the explosion and saw the green light fill the windows. He ran up the house and went inside, he quickly ran over the man without a second glance, but felt his heart stop when he saw the love of his life dead on the floor.

He said nothing. He was silent, but for only a moment. All you could hear was the sound of his gasping, heaving breath and the cries of pain from the young Harry Potter. Severus couldn't care less about that baby in the room; he had eyes only for the woman, Lily Potter. He fell to his knees and held her dead body in his arms, crying tears into her red hair and losing himself completely.

Harry would never remember this, of course, but it is necessary to know how he got where he is today. Now, Severus Snape trusted Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, with his life and, since Albus had promised something (like the _FUCKING_ _LIFE_ of Lily being safe!) he had to go to him and inform him of these deaths.

But, Severus wasn't the only Death Eater there that evening. Oh, no. There was another one there, just a reassurance to the Dark Lord lest he fail. Said Death Eater went up to that house, up to the room and took hold of baby Harry and the wand of his Dark Lord and apparated away.

Once in the safety of his own home, the Death Eater placed the small child down on the counter of his kitchen and cleaned the gruesome, bloody scar on his forehead. After this, the child seemed to calm and even smile once when the Death Eater made a face.

"Little tyke… You're no threat, are you?" He said as he held the child's hand, "You're-" But he couldn't get the last words out for the child smiled widely enough for the Death Eater to see that this child's tongue was _forked_. How demonically evil! Had he always had a forked-tongue or was this a side effect of whatever he did to the Dark Lord? What did happen? Well, for some reason, the Dark Lord's spell to kill the child rebounded and this- this scar must be the rebound point. But why on Earth should that make his tongue forked?

He watched this child more closely than before and noticed how he would stick his tongue out and bring it back in to the roof of his mouth. What kind of monster was this child? Behaving like a snake! Perhaps it would be best if this Death Eater rid the world of this child once and for-

"What do you think you are doing?"

"How did you get in here?" The Death Eater asked as he turned quickly and just as swiftly brought out his wand.

"I came to take him!" Severus Snape said angrily, "You are not the one the Dark Lord asked to take care of this child."

"He's dead now! I took his wand!" The Death Eater said haughtily, "You have no right to-"

Severus cast a silent _Stupefy_ to this idiotic Death Eater and took Harry to the lord of the light, Albus Dumbledore. Albus then proceeded to take Harry directly to his mother's sister's house in Surry, his rightful place. But Harry never set one foot into that house. He never once had a memory of even seeing the house, for that same Death Eater who took him in the first place took him now. That Death Eater took Harry where he would no longer be a threat to the Dark side. He took him to the very edge of the Forbidden Forrest, a murky place filled with snakes that would surely eat the child up.

Little did that Death Eater know, Harry had just learned his first word that day.

"_Mama_!" Harry cooed in Parseltongue when he saw a large snake slither up.

**AN**: The identity of the Death Eater who took Harry will be brought to light in later chapters! **Review** please!


End file.
